


Skinny dip w/ Sam Winchester from Valentines Prompts

by sirenbarnes



Series: Spn Imagines/ Preferences [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, SPN Imagine, SPN Imagines, Skinny Dipping, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: ❛ @spniv : CLAIRE CAN YOU PLEASE DO SKINNY DIPPING W SAM WINCHESTER!! 🥺❤️❜you and Sam go skinny dipping after a romantic picnic on the beach.WARNINGS: stripping, nude scenes, fluff, kissing, implied smut but no smut.





	Skinny dip w/ Sam Winchester from Valentines Prompts

 

  


 

 

Sam smiled mischievously at you moving closer to you.

“What?” You giggled, looking at him, as he kept giving you a mischievous smile. Sam licked his lower lip before speaking.

“I was thinking we should go skinny dipping.” He suggested, his hair falling in front of his face, making you smirk. You leaned closer to him, making Sam smirk, as you pushed his hair behind his hair.

“Dean would kill me than you or give us a long ass lecture about how we put mold in his ‘baby’ not to mention you have to bring back the Impala by sunset.” You responded, making Sam chuckle.

“Dean will live, come on baby, all I want to do is swim with you, naked.” He spoke, his eyes darkening with lust at the last word.

“Hmm.” You thought for a second for abruptly getting up.

“The last one in is a sore loser.” You replied, taking your t-shirt off I the process as you ran to the shore, undoing your bra and discarding it to the side, you quickly undid your shorts, pushing them done and carefully getting out of them.

“You little minx.” Sam chuckled, getting up, and undoing the buttons of his flannel then stripping it off, he quickly stripped his top up, then undid his jeans, stripping them off then his boxer, before he ran down to the shore fully naked.

You quickly took off your panties, just as you walked into the shoreline you felt two strong arms wrap around you, lifting you off the ground. You let out a tiny squeal.

“Gotcha ya.”  Sam whispered in your ear making you giggle, as he walked a bit more into the water until it reached his waistline, you carefully chucked you into the water making you let out a squeal, Sam swam towards where he threw you as you recovered, treading the water.

“Ever had sex on the beach, in the water?” Sam asked, as he wrapped his arms around your waist bringing you closer to him, you wrapped your legs around his waist, as your hands rested on his shoulders.

“No, but there is always a first for everything.” You smirked, as you grabbed the nape of his neck, pressing your lips against his passionately. This was the best valentines date ever…

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
